Battleborn
by Eyeofathena
Summary: Post season 2, Future!Fic, companion piece to Rebel Girl Nick would follow her anywhere. ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT


"Answer me, Farm Boy!" Nick has Harvey Kinkle pinned against a wall. Though he's shorter than Kinkle by half a head, Nick's fury makes him seem so much larger than life. "Where did they take her?!"

"I don't know! They said something about fixing the ascension!" Nick was pretty sure that regardless of whatever resentment was still between them, Kinkle wouldn't hold back anything that could help Sabrina. He loosens his grip, just a little. "I don't know where she is. I just need your help to find her, please Scratch. We have to help her".

"Get Ros and Theo. Meet me at the mines," Nick strides to the door and pauses just before opening it. "Do you still have that dynamite?"

"Yeah, I mean, not literal tonnes, but enough to bring down the whole place, if need be," Harvey moves around the room collecting his things, bracing himself for whatever madman plan Nick can come up with.

"Bring it, Witch Hunter. We're going spelunking."

* * * * * *  
It doesn't take long to talk the Weird Sisters into coming with him. They might not exactly be friends, but they have a lot of respect for their fellow witch, and they hardly want to see her killed. Well, not today anyway.

When the mortals arrive he takes them through his plan. He doesn't need to warn them of how dangerous it might be, they've been around long enough to know.

If the aristocracy of Hell was holding her, as he well suspected, all they needed to do was wake Sabrina up. She was stronger than anything else they could conjure. That was his plan.

According to Theo, this was "not so much a plan, so much as a mission statement".

"I haven't exactly had all the time in the world to plan, alright? But I need to do something. I can't just leave her there. She went to Hell for me, you think that kind of belief only works one way?" No one had any response to that. He hadn't thought they would. He wasn't as strong as Sabrina, it was true, but he loved her and he needed her and he wouldn't let some unworthy hellians be her death.

* * * * * *  
As it turned out, his plan went to Heaven pretty quickly. Sabrina had a concussion, and the gates of Hell had been opened just enough that there was a steady stream of demons seeping through it.

They were nearing defeat.

Nick could see it. The sisters had taken one mortal a piece and had managed to ward the worst away, though they all looked worse for wear. The dynamite was in place, but being surrounded and all, getting clear to light it was proving difficult.

Ros described it to him later, but he can't really remember it too well now. One of the demons had gotten too close to Sabrina, and suddenly he could wield all the powers of Hell she possessed. His eyes were white, and his feet no longer touched the ground. He commanded the demons to return and they just left.

* * * * * *

When he came to, Nick couldn't move. There was a pressure on his chest, pinning him down. It was Sabrina. She was safe. She was safe and she was with him.

She must have felt him move because she stirred and looked up at him. "Hey there, sleepy head. Are you alright?"

"What happened, Spellman? Did we win?" He would be uncertain that any of it had happened at all if his head wasn't pounding. He tried to sit up and gasped in pain. Something sent a shooting agony down his side.

"Don't move! You're still healing!" Sabrina fussed over him. It was cute really. "You've been out for days, I was starting to think you weren't coming back to me."

"Days? Unholy mother of monsters! How did we get out?" Nick couldn't move and he could barely talk. He wasn't even sure he wasn't trapped in a nightmare. Only Sabrina's presence calmed him at all.

"You. I think. I can't remember it but I'm told you pushed them back through the gates. Then they lit the dynamite and got out of there. Dragging us with them, as Prudence put it. Some of the debris hit you, knocked you into a coma." She seemed uncertain as to the exact chain of events. Then her tone turned sharp for a moment, "you shouldn't have come after me. You could have been hurt. You could have been killed! What if-"

Nick covered her lips with his own, effectively silencing her. "Spellman. You went into hell for me. You went into literal Hell and pulled me out. If you think, for a moment, that I'm going to apologise for what I did-"

She cut him off this time, pulling him tightly against her. "You're right. I'm sorry. I love you. But don't die on me again, Nick. I can't, I can't let you not be with me again".

"When are you going to get it, Sabrina? Where you go, I go. I don't break so easy as your mortals." He took a pained breath in. "I know how strong you are, but you don't have to do everything on your own. I'm on your side, always."

She settled back against him, taking care not to prod at his wounds.

Nick held her close. The box in his jacket pocket could wait a little while longer. For now, he was content just to be with her.


End file.
